Diario de Kalos
by Eugenio Armonia
Summary: Sigue las aventuras de Eugine, un chico que se acaba de mudar a Kalos y que tiene la esperanza de convertirse en el campeón de la Liga Pokémon. Para ello deberá reunir las 8 medallas y enfrentarse contra los malvados del Team Flare.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama pertenecen a Game Freak, a mí sólo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto jugando y escribiendo la historia.**

**Desafío Bebé: Todos los Pokémon (a excepción del inicial porque su primera evolución me encanta) mantendrán su primera evolutiva durante toda la aventura.**

**Comienzo una nueva aventura**

Hoy ha sido el día en que me convierto en un Entrenador Pokémon. Primero, el profesor Ciprés me ha introducido todo lo básico que hay que saber sobre el mundo Pokémon, algo que ya sé y desde hace bastante tiempo. Antes de continuar escribiendo debéis saber que soy un chico, me llamo Eugene y soy blanco con el pelo negro.

**Pueblo Boceto**

Hoy ha sido mi primer día en Kalos y ha comenzado muy movidito. Me ha despertado un Fletchling de muy mala manera. Me levanté y me vestí, porque si no mi madre no me dejaba salir afuera, ¡aguafiestas! Al salir de casa me encontré con dos vecinas mías de este nuevo pueblo: Xana y Serena. La verdad es que Serena es una chica guapísima. En fin, ellas dos me dijeron que fuera a pueblo Acuarela para recibir a mi primer Pokémon del profesor Ciprés.

**Ruta 1**

Ellas se fueron antes que yo y ni siquiera me esperaron, pues vaya amigas son. Me fui al norte del pueblo donde hay un gran portón para dirigirme a la ruta 1. Esta es la ruta más pequeña que he visto en mi vida. Ni personas, ni objetos, ni siquiera un poco de hierba para poder ver Pokémon salvajes, espero que las demás rutas de esta región no sean así.

**Pueblo Acuarela**

Llegué a pueblo Acuarela donde estaban mis dos amigas junto con otros dos chicos. Nos presentamos todos, ellos se llamaban Benigno, el más grande, y Trovato el del pelo raro. Cuando me presenté al parecer les hizo gracia ponerme un mote, a partir de ahora ellos me llamarán Mega E, que suerte han tenido que no hayamos puesto mote a los demás porque ahora se me están ocurriendo unos muy graciosos.

Tras las presentaciones, me ofrecieron escoger un Pokémon como mi primer acompañante, Chespin, Fennekin o Froakie. Fue una difícil elección porque todos me molan bastante, pero al final me quedé con Fennekin, ya que es el que más me gusta. Le decidí llamar Flamora, creo que es un nombre que le pega mucho. Luego Xana escogió a Chespin y Serena se quedó con Froakie.

Después de recibir a mi Flamora, Trovato me entregó una Pokédex y me explicó que les gustaría ir por todo Kalos para completarla, eso suena bien ¿qué niño no querría hacer eso? Luego mi amada Serena me entregó una carta del profesor Ciprés que yo debía dar a mi madre. Después de eso, todos nosotros seguimos con nuestro camino.

**Pueblo Boceto**

Me marché a Pueblo Boceto para entregar la carta a mi madre, pero cuando me iba a ir del pueblo me viene Xana diciendo que quiere entablar un combate conmigo, mi Flamora contra su Chespin. El combate fue intenso, al principio me negué a usar Ascuas porque habría sido muy fácil ganar, pero un Placaje de su Chespin me hacía mucho daño, así que al final no tuve más remedio que usarlo. Y sí, gané el combate.

Ahora sí que pude irme a Pueblo Boceto. Me fui a mi madre para hablar con ella y entregarle la carta. En ella, se explicaba más o menos lo que el profesor quería que yo hiciera, eso de explorar Kalos, capturar Pokémon y conseguir medallas. Mi madre al final aceptó a regañadientes que yo me fuera, sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer, incluso me dio un mapa de la región por si me perdía.

Al salir de casa, hasta mi Rhyhorn se despidió de mí. Son estas cosas las que te alegran porque hasta hace nada estaba dormido y es bonito ver como interrumpe su sueño sólo para decirme adiós. Yo también te quiero Rhyhorn. Se nota que no ese Pokémon no es mío, de lo contrario yo ya le habría puesto un mote, aunque ahora mismo no sé cuál.

**Pueblo Acuarela**

Me volví a pueblo Acuarela, ya que por ahí es por donde tengo que continuar. Primero hablé con un amable señor que me ofreció una poción por si mi Pokémon resultaba herido. Eso me hizo recordar que necesitaba más pociones, así que me fui una tienda que había por ahí cerca y compré más por si acaso. También vi que había un lugar para sacarse una foto, pero no estaba de servicio. En fin, sin nada más que hacer en este pequeño pueblo, decidí marcharme.

**Ruta 2**

Mi siguiente parada era la Ruta 2, ahí me encontré con Serena y Xana de nuevo. Serena me hizo una demostración de cómo capturar un Pokémon, que considerada, aunque eso yo ya lo sabía. Por si fuera poco Serena me dio 10 Poké Balls para capturar Pokémon. Como adoro a esa chica. En fin, ya veré qué Pokémon capturo.

Me quedé por la ruta para entrenar a mi Flamora, más adelante me espera el Bosque Novarte, así prefiero estar bien preparado, por si las moscas. Durante el entrenamiento me dio por capturar un Pidgey porque tenía entendido que los Pokémon ganan experiencia, aunque los captures. Por lo que vi, es cierto. Pero lo siento por Pidgey, pero no va a formar parte de mi equipo, quiero que sea sólo con Pokémon nuevos.

Bueno, termino de escribir aquí, ya continuaré más adelante con mi diario.

**Resumen**

Medallas: 0

Equipo: Fennekin (Flamora) Nv. 10. Como invitado especial tengo a Pidgey, quizá en el futuro me sirva, aunque sólo sea para volar.

* * *

**Bueno, comienzo aquí otro nuevo fanfic. La verdad es que hace poco me compré Pokémon X y vi que a mucha gente le gusta hacer un diario de sus aventuras, así me he animado a hacer uno.**

**Capítulo corto y meramente introductorio, sin mucho que decir. Debo comentar, que para aquellos que no tengáis el juego y tal, que este diario contendrá mucha información de la trama y todo, ya estáis avisados.**

**El diario seguramente durará hasta la Liga, luego si hay cosas interesantes que hacer después de esto, entonces escribiré más, pero en un principio, hasta que sea el campeón.**

**En fin, como siempre leed, comentad y sobretodo espero que os guste esta nueva entrada de mi diario.**


End file.
